


Hiccup the Dragon Rider

by Belrand



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons do die tho, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is Raised By Dragons, Hiccup is not Dovakiin, No Romance, Protective Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), cause he cant kill a dragon, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10445787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belrand/pseuds/Belrand
Summary: Hiccup is the Jarl's son, and so, he was pretty concerned with the apparently very real threat of dragons swooping down and burning everything on a whim. So he decided, if his father wasn't going to, he was going to study and learn everything he could about dragons. Unfortunately before he could learn anything useful to the protection of the village, two dragons attacked the village, and Hiccup was stolen away.Or, Hiccup was yoinked by a dragon and he is raised by them.





	

Hiccup, the Jarl's son and heir to the throne of Berk, grew up on stories of blood thirsty dragon lords that hungered for war and ownership of the Nord’s land. Then the dragonborn came along, a fearsome warrior that slain countless flying demons in pursuit of peace for the people living on the land, they sealed away the Dragon Lord – not forever – but he was gone. Hiccup only knew bits and pieces of the old folk lore, but when the children of his village grew up bigger and stronger than he would ever hope to become, he pondered knowledge was his favored pursuit instead of strength.

He stole peaks at books and passages from study journals, collecting a wealth of knowledge on the history of his land, learning of the races and species, the timeline of events, and what awakened the dragons in the coming years that followed. When the earth shook with a piercing cry Hiccup snapped his book closed, running to the throne where his father sat, he found it empty. His dad was already out there.

Hiccup opened the door and looked out to see a sight that would be forever ingrained on his fourteen-summer old brain, a large scaled beast, spewing fire and roaring at the people scrambling with weapons below. Hiccup noticed there was a pattern to the cries the dragon emitted, like a code, like a… Language. The floor beneath him shook, he yelped before tumbling to a support beam, looking up he saw another dragon, he blinked up at the dragon.

A cry sounded as the first dragon succumbed to death by a well placed thrown sword to the neck, “Dad!” Hiccup yelped as the dragon above him locked eyes with him, the dragon breathed in – preparing a blast of skin melting fire no doubt. Hiccup dared not to close his eyes, as he wanted to sink-in as much dragon as he could before death. The charcoal coloured dragon looked away last second, sending his fire onto the streets. Hiccup watched as people ran for cover in the homes lining the dirt path, only to run out after the shower of flames stopped to fight the flames from eating the building.

Hiccup’s brain was quick at work to decoding the dragon’s language but he was missing too many pieces, Hiccup instead tossed weapons out of his house to the awaiting forces outside. The dragon jumped from the top of the building in front of tiny Hiccup, almost as if protecting the boy. He couldn’t run past the beast without getting maimed or burned. Hiccup stood hidden behind his support beam shaking like a leaf. Suddenly he felt a tug on his clothes, he yelped and was flung into the air, “Hiccup!” His dad shouted, following with an order for someone to hand him an ax to throw. Hiccup’s eyes watered against the cold wind blowing on his face as he fell on top of a now flying dragon.

“Oh Stendarr have mercy.” Hiccup whispered, clutching at the dragon’s scales for grip as the huge beast pushed its long black wings down to pick up speed, heading to the mountain called ‘Throat of The World.’ The winds became chiller and Hiccup hid in the scales to hide from the biting wind, he noticed the higher the dragon went up the more air he had to gulp into his lungs. His vision swam as the air thinned, Hiccup blacked out and slid off the dragon, just as the dragon slowed to a stop above a collection of other different dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot, if you want to continue it for me-feel free. All Kudos and Comments are Loved.


End file.
